Advances in the field of electronics manufacturing have decreased the achievable minimum feature size for electronic devices. Due to this reduction in device size, the required size of electrical interconnections for the devices is correspondingly reduced.
Electrolytic capacitors, such as those used within a defibrillator for delivering bursts of electric current to the human heart, are an example of an electronic device that has experienced a decrease in achievable feature size. To promote capacitor size reduction, new structures and methods for interconnecting electrodes within a capacitor are needed. Specifically, these new interconnections should provide efficient electrical charge transfer without causing damage to the capacitor or its subcomponents.